


this is summer (playing dumber than in fall)

by orphan_account



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the shows are the point, but it never feels that way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	this is summer (playing dumber than in fall)

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell im hyped about the new album

Living on top of each other makes everything strange and easy. Albert naps on the floor of the van with Nick's cold hands up his shirt. Fab slings his feet into Nikolai's lap, reads a book on his bent knees. They all sit nose to neck to elbow to stomach like children; bent to fit around each other. 

For a while everything's funny. Julian snarls at reporters and shakes apart on stage and it's rock-and-roll charming. They go to bars and clubs and speak faltering Spanish, make terrible mimicries of Irish accents, plead with patrons to translate for them, please. Nick and Nikolai get a kick out of chattering away in French, quick and punchy, their voices full of laughter. Fab likes to listen to them. Albert doesn't care. He likes Scotland for the cows and misses the US deeply and strangely otherwise. 

The shows are the point but it never feels that way. There's something in the building blocks of it that Fab recognizes even then; something wobbly, or maybe just something with the potential to become wobbly. The way Julian gets short, after interviews. The way they're getting into partying - _hard_ , enamored with the newness of it. But Nikolai goes to sleep on a couch somewhere and Albert lays on the floor next to him, an arm's length separate; and Fab drops his head to Nick's shoulder and Nick pokes him in the ribs; and Julian stays nearby, even if it's just to argue, and his irritation always burns off after a while.

They all go back to the van, eventually. After they've slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from still sane by lorde!


End file.
